


How You Met My Brother

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Objectification, One Night Stands, POV Female Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a slut, you hate yoga and you just met Dean Winchester. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Met My Brother

Where is the best place to meet Dean Winchester? At a bar? A club? After being rescued by him after encountering something supernatural?  
None of the above. The best place to meet Dean Winchester is at yoga club. 

"Do you know what's worse than a yoga class? A unisex yoga class. What were you thinking?" You shook your head slowly at the person who used to be your best friend. Used to. After today. No more. 

"Just join in. Please?" She begged.

"No. Go away. I'm sitting this one out." You sat down on a bench at the edge of the class and watched your friend sheepishly take her place at her mat. You had attempted to make an effort. Even bought some cute baby pink yoga pants for the occasion. The last thing you needed was some sweaty old guy showing brain in front of your face.  
You leaned back against the wall, arms folded as the class began. A few minutes into it, the door to the room opened with a slow meaningful creak, it was ignored by the focused members of the class, all spread out making weird and wonderful shapes. You looked up as two guys shuffled in. One tall and lean, the other a little shorter with dirty blonde hair and a scowl.  
They were arguing in low tones which amused you. The taller one pushed the shorter one, who shook his head slowly then stomped around the edge of the classroom. He sat down next to you with such a bump it lifted your ass from the bench for a split second. 

"Wow. Calm down." You muttered, chewing on the edge of a split nail.  


The dirty blonde guy glared at you. 

"Wow." You muttered but now for completely different reasons. He was gorgeous. Like, insanely gorgeous. Moody yeah, but oh my God. Fucking delicious. 

He was all dangerous swagger and lusty green eyes and beautifully rough around the edges. Probably uneducated but smart and funny and-

"Hey. You ain't joining in sweetheart?"

Charming of course. And probably gay if the tall good looking and now scarily bendy guy he walked in with was anything to go by. 

"No. Not really my thing."

The guy leaned back slowly blatantly checking out your ass in your yoga pants. 

"I dunno. Those pants are definitely your thing. Kinda mine too. Heh.”

Okay, so not gay and so not subtle. 

"Can I objectify you now?" You said plainly, trying your hardest not to smile. Even in this age of rife feminism what women doesn't enjoy having her ass checked out by a fucking sexy man? 

"Sure," He smirked. 

"I can see your dick through your pants." 

The guy shot a look directly at his groin. 

"No, you can't."

"Made you look." You laughed and then held put a hand. "I'm Y/N."

"Well hello, Y/N. I'm Dean and I think I've just met the female me."

"Do you now?" Dean was still shaking your hand, or you were shaking his. Whatever. 

"Yeah. Tell me what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, curiosity lacing his deep gravelly voice. 

"Bar. Bourbon. Sex?"

Dean stood up like a flash. 

"Asshat! I'm leaving now. Y/N and I are going to get wasted and fuck!" Dean yelled this across the room which made you, and only you burst out laughing. 

The class Yogi screamed at you both to leave. The tall guy shot Dean an 'I will kill you later look' and your friend just looked at you with sheer disbelief. You took Deans hand and let him lead you outside. 

"I'm so sorry," You yelled at your friend. "But look at him!" You mouthed. "Sorry for being a bad friend and a slut!" You continued to yell even from outside. 

"Do you rescue women from dangerous situations often?" You asked as Dean pulled you in close. 

"Frequently," He smirked. 

"I'm not wearing any panties." You randomly commented. 

"You're my favorite person in the whole wide world. There's a bar on the corner. Share a bottle of something lethal with me, sweetheart?"

"It would be my pleasure." You gasped as Dean pulled you in closer. He was so fucking tempted. 

"I think I want to slow burn with you." He drew his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, sucking in air. Sure sign of an aroused man. He tugged your hand and spun you around dragging you all the way to the bar. 

Inside, Dean ordered a bottle of Jim while you went in search of the quietest and most private corner of the bar. You knelt on the booth so Dean could find you, then slunk down comfortably as he sidled up beside you. Jim Beam, two glasses. Hot guy. So much better than unisex yoga. 

"So, Y/N," Dean said as he poured out doubles. "How come you wind up in yoga gear but don't join in?" 

"Ugh. My friend made me do it and then she fucking tells me it's unisex. I mean. Did you see some of those dudes?"

Dean chuckled softly then tapped his glass against yours. His first shot, gone in a second. 

"What about you? You're not exactly dressed for yoga."

"No. I ain't. My brother wanted me to try it. That worked well for him."

"Oh my God. He's your brother?" You laugh, then take your shot smoothly. Dean is quietly impressed. "I thought at first he was your boyfriend."

"Everyone does." Dean shook his head. 

You shifted a little closer to him thigh-grazing his thigh. 

"Just for the record, Dean." You poured the next set of shots. "You don't have to get me drunk to fuck me. I'm a sure thing."

"You're kind of a slut."

"Says the man who announced to a room of strangers that he was going to fuck me."

"Touche," Dean smirked. 

"I really want to kiss you. You have an amazing mouth." You pressed your pointer finger on Deans bottom lip, then giggled as it bounced back. It's like a marshmallow." 

Dean licked his bottom lip, he wasn't used to being prodded. He liked it! 

"You do that a lot."

"Wha'?" Dean teased his tongue from between his lips and the licked it again. 

"That." They used to make film stars do that when they took their headshots so that their lips would look more appealing in photographs. Soap stars do it too. Or so I heard." You swallowed your next shot without a hitch. "It works."

"Does it now?" Dean leaned in, his mouth now dangerously close to yours. "Imagine how good they would feel sucking at your cunt."

"Fuck." You murmured. "Just fuck me." That just came out. 

"Later."

Still no fucking kiss. 

Half a bottle down. Dean was barely fuzzy, but you were a little more tipsy. Not enough to not remember but enough for your inhibitions to vanish. Not that you had any to begin with. Deans jacket was now discarded as he rested his elbow on the table, chin on his hand.

"Hurry up," He mumbled.

"45, 46, 47- uh. Um. 59." 

"You missed out 48 to 58 you freak." You and he in were in that place now as you attempted to count his freckles. 

"I give up. I conclude that you have A LOT of freckles and that they are all fucking cute."

Dean looked at you, pushing hair from your eyes. He leaned in and smiled then pressed his marshmallowy lips against yours.  
He opened his mouth letting his tongue snake into yours and curl around yours. You deepened it, arms sliding around Deans' neck and climbing onto his lap. He wound up handfuls of your hair, tugging on it just enough so that you moaned into his mouth.

"What you got down there, hm?" Dean tugged at the waistband of your yoga pants. His fingers wandered inside, exploring. He whimpered when he stroked over your completely smooth lips. "Oh, baby. That's naughty."

You tried your hardest to remain calm, hard when faced with a man who clearly knows what he's doing. 

"Got anything else for me down there?" 

You bit your lip, knowing full well what Dean meant. You nodded slowly and carefully parted your legs. Dean's fingers moved lower, completely ignoring your clit and falling on your stupidly wet pussy.  
"Oh fuck. Slippery." He slid his knuckles over your cunt with ease, his fingers just enjoying the warm soft slick. "Yeah. We need to leave right now, Y/N." Dean pulled his hand from your pants and licked it. 

"You're really dirty," You smirked peeling yourself from Deans lap.

"So are you." Dean countered as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yeah. I am." You laughed softly, grabbing the bottle of Jim from the table. Dean pulled a face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean removed his jacket, and then his shirt. 

"C'mere. You have a wet patch the size of Texas on your pants." Dean smirked, tying his shirt around your waist to hide it. And that was probably the most beautifully twisted thing a man had ever done for you. 

"Thank you. So sweet."

"Baby," Dean said, cupping your face with his hands. "If you want sweet, see my brother."

"I would so be up for that by the way."

"You really are dirty ain't ya?" 

"Dean, you have no idea."

You let Dean lead you from the bar, bottle of Jim in your hand oversized shirt around your waist. While Dean mentally prepared his biggest sexual arsenal which he was convinced would guarantee the best sex of your life. 

Dean had a stupid car. You didn't really know cars, but it was kind of showy and big and you prayed to yourself that he wasn't compensating. 'Please don't have a micro dick.' You repeated your new mantra five times. His taste in music was also stupid. It's 2015 for God sake and who the hell is Bob Seger?  
Dean was funny and interesting and charming and sexy. So those things canceled out the muscle car and the classic rock.  
The motel was okay. No fancy hotel but you're a slut anyway so who cares. 

"So I take it you're not from around here then?"

Dean shook his head as he kicked off his boots and dropped his jacket on the chair near the window.

"Kansas. We're here on business."

You wandered around the room untying Dean's shirt from around your waist and looking at the belongings scattered about the room.

"Business?" You asked, bending down removing your sneakers and socks.

"Hunting," Dean said simply as he walked toward you.

"Bears?" 

"Monsters," Dean smirked as he pressed his body up against yours.

"Sure." You played along. "Caught many monsters?" Your breathing hitched as Dean brushed your hair from your neck then nibbled the taut sinew from your ear to your shoulder.

"A few. Some." He muttered against your skin.

You tipped your head back, body arching giving Dean complete access to anything and everything. He slid one leg between your thighs and rubbed up against you, his hard dick jabbing at your lower stomach.

"Thank God. It's huge." You whispered causing Dean to laugh deeply over your neck. He slid his hands under your ass and lifted you up. Within moments, you were on your back on the bed. Dean stood next to it, undoing his belt, watching you carefully.

"I'm gonna ruin you."

You sat up on your elbows. 

"Well Dean that's really sweet of you but I was going to ruin you first."

Dean slid his belt silently from the loops of his jeans then tore open the buttons. 

"Oh, my." You gasped. "Okay, you win." You blinked a few times watching in awe as Dean undressed completely, his monster dick bobbing every so often. "Dean, your dick is really big."

Dean crawled onto the bed at your feet.

"You think mine is big, you should see my brothers." Dean winked as he reached up pulling your yoga pants down with a wiggle.

You frowned at his comment but ultimately found it amusing.

Pants discarded across the room Dean stopped and paused to run the back of his fingers over yet smooth wet pussy. 

"Shaven haven."

"Did you really just say that?" You rolled your eyes and laughed softly. "Stop teasing, Dean. Please."

You sat up taking your t-shirt and bra off, throwing them at Deans' face then flopped back on the bed, tits bouncing as you did so.  
Dean pushed your legs back, pinning them open with his calloused hands. He groaned at the sight of your open wet cunt before dipping his head and licking over your shaven lips. He sucked them into his mouth, his tongue teasing your already swollen clit.

'This man is going to ruin me.' You thought as he relaxed between your thighs. 

"Hold your legs, sweetheart." 

Dean used his fingers to open you up. Spreading your lips apart, holding them open with splayed fingers. He teased your fully exposed clit with the tip of his tongue, sucking it into his mouth.  
You whined at the intense sensitivity. The exposure and intimacy. Your cunt was now dripping wet and desperate for Deans cock.  
Dean was elsewhere, his eyes were hungry as he licked and flicked against your pussy, fingers teasing. 

"Oh God. Dean. Fuck. I'd be careful down there." 

Dean slid a finger inside you, thumb working your clit.

"Oh yeah? You gonna squirt over my face."

"If you keep that up, yeah." That you managed such a short coherent sentence was a miracle. 

"Don't worry. Wouldn't be the first time today."

You let the comment go. Today? Come first, ask questions later, you thought to yourself. Dean sucked on his fingers after he slid them from your cunt, completely getting off on the scent and the taste.  
He moved up and over your body. You dropped your legs, wrapping them around his hips. You could smell yourself on him, those marshmallow lips now laced with cunt. The head of his cock teased your pussy, so wet he slid inside you without guidance. Your back arched instinctively as his dick went deep without warning.

"Fuck me into the bed. I want it."

"You want it, do you?"

"Sam wanted it this morning," Dean grunted over your mouth as his picked up a steady, deep rhythm.

"Sam?" You frowned, then whined as Dean skillfully located your G-spot. 

Dean was loading his weapon in more ways than one.

Your hands gripped Deans back as you tightened your cunt around his dick. So wet and dangerously close to losing your grip. 

"I've got ya," Dean grunted as his hands and arms scooped you up to a sitting position and dropping you onto his cock. Strong too, fuck!  
He was so deep, the pain of his hard, unrelenting dick shot down your thighs. Dangerously on the pleasure-pain cusp. It felt perfect though as your pussy became used to his shape, size, and technique. It was intimate too. Close, wrapped around one another's bodies. Face to face. Sweating. 

The initial bounce-fucking evolved into a slow sensual rock, panting over one another's mouths. 

"What shocks you?" Dean muttered deeply, shuddering as his cock pulsed inside you.

"Nothing." You meant it.

"Wanna know who Sam is?"

You were both so dangerously close to coming undone. Cock and pussy a slick mess of pre-come and cunt juice. 

You nodded that you did. 

"Kiss me, Y/N and I'll tell you." 

You kissed him. His mouth was salty with sweat as well as laced with pussy. It was heady and dirty and-

"He's my brother," Dean whispered over your mouth. 

You pulled away, mouth open, breathing heavily, cunt aching to come.

"You fuck him?"

Dean nodded, groaning faintly at the thought of it. 

"He fucks you?"

Dean nodded again whimpering this time.

"You both still fuck girls?"

A third nod and a hard, aggressive upward thrust into you. 

"Will he be back soon?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fuck!"

Sam had acted as some remote trigger word as you both abandoned the slow and sensual in favor of fast and hard. Frantic selfish fucking, about nothing but coming. The air was thick with expletives and strangled moans. Dean dipped his head, resting it on your shoulder which cleared your view. 

"Sam." You whimpered. 

"Huh?"

Dean lifted his head and turned around. Sure enough Sam was standing by the door. Flushed in the cheeks on account of having had to walk back to the motel. You patted Dean on the shoulder. He lifted you up and off his body, dick still hard.

"Please don't stop on my behalf," Sam muttered shyly. 

You slid back on the bed pulling the sheets partially over your body.  
"I told her. It's fine. This is Y/N. And Sam, obviously."

You managed a meek little wave which made you roll your eyes. There was something about Sam that made you nervous. It wasn't his size. He was huge, 6ft 4 at least but he had a kind face. You were sure it was a case of 'never trust the quiet ones.' Or maybe it was the dick comment? 'You should see my brothers.'

Fuck! 

"You want in, darlin'.?" Dean said, getting up from the bed, sweating and reeking of fucking. 

"Sure." Sam leaned down and kissed Dean softly. And you thought to yourself that you had never seen anything so fucking hot before.  
Dean pulled away as Sam undressed. 

"You okay with this setup, sweetheart?" 

You nodded as he sat next to you, his lips tracing over your jaw, muttering. 

"Think you can handle us?"

"Oh God, yes." 

Dean's mouth kissed and licked down your neck while his hands yanked off the stupid bed sheets and pulled you down the bed onto your back. Sam loomed over his brother, sitting behind him kissing up his spine. You caught Sams' eyes, the kindness had vanished, instead they were now blown with lust. And that was the intimidation. One huge hand rested on your thigh, fingers teasing your cunt. Sams' mouth was still occupied, now kissing his brother's neck. He pulled away, moving over your body, his very generous dick brushing over your legs. He laid one side of you just as Dean laid on the other. You felt tiny flanked by these two huge men.

"Kiss him." Dean encouraged. "He's awesome at it."

Kissing Sam was different. Softer, slower. His mouth felt strangely pure. You liked running your fingers through his glossy hair, you pondered if he liked it when it's pulled. Dean leaned in drawing Sam away from your mouth, kissing him briefly then turning his lips to yours, tongue flicking over two sets of lips. 

"Please." You whimpered over both of their mouths.

"What do you want, beautiful?" Sam purred sweetly but with a demeanor of a man who would stick his cock up your ass in a heartbeat.

"Both of you." Your breath hitched and you felt as if you might throw up, you had never felt so turned on. 

"Y/N is greedy, Sammy."

"Sure seems like it, big brother."

Big brother? Fuck!

"You ever done DP before?" Sam asked seriously while toying with his brothers dick. 

"No." 

"Wanna?" Dean asked as his hand slipped between your thighs. 

"God yes." 

Dean pulled you over on top of him then bumped you both down toward the end of the bed to where Sam had moved to, a bottle of lube in hand, palm slicked, running it over the shaft of his cock. 

"You sit on my dick, ass up and my Sammy will take care of ya." You groaned as you sat down on Dean's cock, still hard, if not harder than before. He rocked you gently hands on your hips.

It was Sams wet tongue which made you whine over his brothers mouth. The tip was firm as he pressed it against your tight asshole. Dean held still inside you while Sam prepped your hole with expertise. Lubing and stroking. Opening you with wet fingers, adding more and more each time. You felt yourself opening even more. Dean looked straight at you, gently stroking your face, he kissed you softly then muttered into your mouth. 

"Brace yourself, sweetheart."

Dean then placed a hand over your mouth as you felt the thick head of Sams cock pop past your now slippery hole. You squealed against Deans palm which he tightened, squeezing your face. Your breathing switched from heavy to ragged as your ass took in Sams dick. 

"Fuck, Sammy. I can feel ya." Dean grunted as his hips moved in sync with Sams. "You gonna be okay, Y/N?" You nodded against his hand which he tore from your mouth. You gasped as Sam laid his body over yours. Hands roaming over two beautiful heaving bodies.

He kissed down your spine alleviating the pressure inside your ass. They moved together so perfectly it felt almost ethereal. Both men were strong and adept and achingly handsome just the sheer thought of their combined beauty set your orgasm in motion.  
"I feel that," Dean muttered deeply. "You gonna come all over my dick just as Sammy comes in your ass?"

"Please. God yes." 

"Good girl," Sam muttered into your hair.

Oh God, that voice. 

You moaned loudly into Deans' mouth as the first wave of your orgasm took hold. Sam throbbed inside you, Dean groaned as he felt it. All three of you became one. Hot, sweating, writhing. Three people coming together was a beautiful fucking mess. 

The motel room was filled with animalistic moans, hands tore at any flesh they could find. Nails tearing, hands slapping, gripping. You felt come dripping from your pussy and ass as the boys breathing slowed rapidly. Sam withdrew with a whimper as he lifted your body from Deans. He shuddered, cock sensitive and used. Both you and Sam flopped down onto the bed. A pile of spent, damp bodies.

"Wow," You muttered to yourself. 

"You okay, Y/N?" Sam asked playing with your hair.

You nodded slowly, sighing with satisfaction.

"When do you two leave town?" You asked, snuggling closer to Dean.

"Tomorrow." They both answered. 

"Well, that's a damn shame. I could use more of this in my life.” 

Both Sam and Dean wrapped themselves around you. 

"We've got all night, sweetheart. We've got all fucking night."


End file.
